The invention generally relates to semiconductor manufacturing and, more particularly, to packages for three-dimensional die stacks, methods for fabricating a package for a three-dimensional die stack, and methods for distributing power in a package for a three-dimensional die stack.
Die stacks arrange the constituent chips or dies in a compact three-dimensional stack characterized by multiple tiers. The functionality of a die stack requires functionality of each individual die. The stacked arrangement of the three-dimensional integration conserves space and shortens signal transmission distances for inter-die communications, which may improve both efficiency and performance of the die stack. During manufacture, each die is processed independently to form integrated circuits. The different dies are subsequently stacked in a three-dimensional arrangement and bonded so that the dies are vertically arranged with permanent attachment to each other.
Improved packages for a three-dimensional die stack, methods for fabricating a package for a three-dimensional die stack, and methods for distributing power in a package for a three-dimensional die stack are needed.